Happily Ever After
by hinnyromionescorose
Summary: A Hinny and Romione fanfic. What happens in the 19 years that J.K Rowling did'nt explain. Weddings children and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Happily Ever After**

A Harry Potter Fanfic. Hinny, Romione and OC. What happens in the 19 years J.K. does not explain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to the magical Jk Rowling.

 **Rated T**

 **Chapter 1 : Home is Where the Heart is.**

It was over. The Battle of Hogwarts was over, the war ended. People were going home. Harry was standing in the rubble of the only home he ever had. Where would he go? Harry heard footsteps behind him and he turned to find Ginny walking towards him. " Harry it's time to go home."Ginny said as she reached him. " But Ginny, I don't have a home to go to. Hogwarts was my home." "Oh Harry don't be silly you have a home at the Burrow. Mum says you can stay with us until you get your own place or move into number twelve Grimmauld Place." She took his hand and lead him over to where the Weasley family was waiting. He took hold of the portkey and they were off.

They got to the Burrow and Harry went straight to bed. As he was climbing into bed Ron spoke " Harry, you alright mate?" _Of course I'm not alright_ Harry thought, all he said was " I will be" and closed his eyes. Naturally he had nightmares, flashes of green light, screams, the death of Fred Weasley. Harry woke with a start sweating and hot. He decided to go down stairs and get himself a cup of tea. When Harry returned from the kitchen to the living room, he was surprised to see Ginny sitting on the sofa. " Can't sleep?" she asked as he sat down next to her, Harry nodded. "Me either" she said. "Are you thinking about Fred?" Harry asked, knowing that the loss of her brother had affected the whole family. " A little bit, but I am mainly thinking about you. You almost died Harry, and the last thing I wanted was for you to be gone, not knowing how I feel about you, and leaving me to guess how you feel about me. I understand that that day you broke up with me you did it to protect me, but you still broke my heart and I-I'' tears started streaming down her face. Harry just pulled her into his arms. "Ginny, I'm so sorry. I wanted to protect you but instead I hurt you. When I was about to die, the only thing I regretted was that I didn't get to tell you that I would wait for you in heaven. I realized one night that I can't live without you. I don't know much anymore but one thing I do know is that I love you Ginny, and that will never change." Ginny just stared at him and said " Oh Harry, I love you too." Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. " I guess we are back together then. I am so happy that we are, I'm off to bed now." Harry said rising. " Harry wait, I still won't be able to sleep, would you stay with me?" Ginny said. " Course I will." Harry said. And the pair headed up the stairs.

 **The next morning…**

Mrs. Weasley made them all breakfast the next morning and it was delicious. Ron decided he fancied a walk in the garden with Hermione after breakfast. They set out and soon found Hermione's favorite reading spot. It was a bench by a small pond that had a view of the countryside. " 'Mione I need to tell you something." Ron said after a few minutes. " And what might that be Ronald?" He took her hand and spoke " Hermione, I think I'm in love with you. In that love potion 6th year I smelled this perfume and it was the perfume you wore when we started hunting horcruxes and I guess I knew then." "Ron , I am pretty sure I am in love with you too. I smelled your hair in the Amotentia sixth year." Hermione replied and she leaned in to kiss him.

That night before bed Harry knew he had to tell Ron that he and Ginny were together again. " Ron, I thought you should know that Ginny and I are together again." Harry said. " Thats wonderful mate, I know that she makes you happy." Ron replied. " Well she does make me happy but the fact that I'm in love with her is a major factor." " I knew it! You're in love with my little sister. Bloody 'ell! 'Course I'm in love with Hermione so I guess we're even." Ron said matter of factly. " Good for you mate, Night." Harry replied. "Night Harry" Ron said, and with that they were off to bed.

 **Chapter 2: Moving Out (3 months later)**

Just three months later Harry knew he wanted to move out of the Burrow. He and Ron now both had jobs as Aurors in training with the new Ministry of Magic. (Kingsley Shacklebolt is now Minister of Magic) Harry also knew he had all the money his parents left him, giving him enough to afford a small flat in London. He knew that Ron was thinking of moving out as well and that he could afford a flat from the money he got from helping George run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. None of these things, however, were what was bothering him at the moment. The fact that he wanted to ask Ginny to move with him was the issue. Harry did not know how Ginny would react to the had only ever lived at the Burrow and was enjoying playing chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry decided to voice his concern to George. ( Ron would freak out and tell Ginny)

Harry found George in the back room of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes muttering to the portrait of Fred on the wall. "George I am thinking of moving out of the Burrow." Harry stated. " Harry, mate, you can't Mum'll kill you! She has enjoyed having you there." George replied. Harry hadn't thought of that and felt a stab of guilt run through him. " And do you think Ginny would move with me? I can afford a flat in Muggle London and I have a job, so providing for her is not an issue, but she grew up at the Burrow and I'm worried she may not want to leave." George just stared at him. " Well, mate I think she would, she might be worried about leaving home but if it means living with you she'd be all for it." Thats when Harry noticed Ron standing gobsmacked in the doorway. "You never told me you wanted to move out, and take my sister with you. Ginny is way too young to get married. Bloody 'hell Harry." " Ron I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I just didn't want you to freak out. And I am not asking her to Bloody marry me. We are both too young for that." Harry managed to get out. " Well then I guess I'm okay with it. Do you think Hermione would move out with me?" " 'Course mate, she will love the idea." George said. It was settled then, the four of them would move out of the Burrow.

Ron and Harry apparated back to the Burrow to share their idea with Hermione and Ginny. They found the girls laughing on the sofa in the living room. " Harry and I have a question to ask you two so pipe down." Ron said. " Yeah, Ron and I were thinking of moving out and were wondering if you wanted to move with us?" Harry put in. " Harry, you want me to move out with you?" Ginny replied awestruck. " Well, yeah, but only if you want to, if you don't it's cool." Harry said nervously. "Of course I'll move out with you Harry." Ginny said smiling as she got up to kiss him. Hermione just sat there surprised. " Alright Ronald I'll move out with you if you let me pay half the rent. I have a job at the Ministry as well." Hermione said. " Fine by me, but I just realized now we have to tell Mum and Dad, and I have a feeling they won't be too happy." The four headed into the sitting room. There they found Mrs. Weasley knitting and Mr. Weasley reading _The Daily Prophet._ "Mum, Dad," Ginny said. looked up and spoke " Yes dear?" " Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I, are going to move out of the Burrow together. Harry and I will live together and Ron and Hermione will live together." " You most certainly will not, because Molly and I have been expecting this for a while now and have bought a small cottage over the hill. You four can have this place." Mr. Weasley said. " Thank you. We are so excited!" Ginny said and happily hugged her parents. It was settled, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were going to live at the Burrow, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would move into the small cottage over the hill.

Moving day came and it was wonderful. There are two big bedrooms at the Burrow and Harry and Ginny got one and Ron and Hermione got the other. Harry realized that this meant he and Ginny would be sharing a room. Same with Ron and Hermione. He did not know if he wanted things to happen or had happened between him and Ginny that one night sixth year, but he knew that Ron would kill him if he ever found out and if it happened again. Harry decided to just wait. Ron was having the same realization in his head. There was no doubt that wanted things to happen, but he knew Hermione wanted to wait. Ron decided to wait as well. The two couples moved in and were very happy.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Popping the Question( 6 months later)**

 **Sorry For the delay in posting**

 **Love Y'all thanks for following.**

It had been six months since all of them started living together, and for the first time in forever Harry felt like he had a family. He had a home, a job, a girl, and his two best friends by his side. _This feeling makes me want to have a family of my own, a wife and children would be nice._ Harry thought. He knew what he wanted, he wanted to marry Ginny. Harry was worried though, they had only been living together for six months, they were still young, Ginny was barely of age and he was only a few weeks shy of eighteen. He had a ring in his vault at Gringotts that he had recently picked up the last time he went to Diagon Alley. The hardest part would be asking for permission from Ginny's male family members. He knew that Ron had to be the first person he ask. Harry found Ron in the sitting room. "Ron I've been thinking and I have decided that want to marry Ginny, I guess what I'm trying to say is, do I have your permission?" Ron was absolutely taken aback, " WHAT? SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER! If you two get married I have to be nice to her cause she'd be your wife. She is barely seventeen and you're not even eighteen yet! Well we would technically be brothers which would be cool. Plus I want to marry Hermione as well and to say no to you would be a bad idea. So I guess you can marry Ginny." "Thats good enough for me. And you're going to propose to Hermione?" "Well yeah. I just don't know who to ask, she couldn't reverse the memory charm on her parents, so I can't ask her Dad. Wait Harry you're the closest thing she has to a brother, Harry can I marry Hermione?" Harry was surprised at this but he managed to say "'Course mate". And with that he headed off to ask about Ginny.

Harry arrived at the small cottage over the hill. He took a deep breath and knocked. Mrs. Weasley answered the door, she smiled and said " Harry dear, how wonderful to see you, where is Ginny? Do come in." Harry stepped through the door and replied " Just me today , Ginny is at Quidditch practice. I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. Weasley for a few minutes? It's important." Mrs. Weasley looked surprised but quickly said " Yes of course dear, and the others are here as well. They came for a visit." She winked and went to go fetch Mr. Weasley. "Harry, nice to see you, what can I help you with?" said as he took a seat. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley slip back to the kitchen. " I came to talk to you about Ginny sir." Harry managed to get out. "Harry, you can call me Arthur, and what about my daughter?" "Mr. Weasley, I love Ginny very much, I have a steady job, and can support her, It would be an honour if I could have your blessing for her hand in marriage?" Harry let out the breath he'd been holding. "Harry, of course you have my blessing. You've had it since the beginning. And you can call me Dad if you like." "Thank You Mr. Weasley." Harry said as Mr. Weasley left. He was about to leave when he heard a familiar chuckle behind him. He turned around to see a smirking George Weasley in the doorway. " I'm guessing you heard all that then". Harry said smiling. " You bet I did, I can hear almost anything with the new Extendable ear 500. Oh and you can marry Ginny as long as I get a little niece or nephew. Let's face the facts , Uncle Georgie has a nice ring to it." He finished with a wink. " Deal" Harry said and with that he headed down the hill to the Burrow.

Ron was waiting for him when he returned. "How'd it go mate?" Ron asked as Harry walked through the door," It went well" he said in reply. "Good, I have the night all planned out. We now have reservations at Fleur's new french restaurant _Cafe Paris_ and after a walk in the back garden, you and Ginny can go to the Gazebo and I will take Hermione to the pond." " Thats brilliant mate who knew you had it in you" Harry replied.

Three hours later the two couples were seated at _Cafe Paris_. "Ron this is such a nice place, how did you get reservations?" Hermione gushed. "Well it helps that my brother is married to the owner." "Right this is Fleur's place, its nice of you boys to take us here right Ginny?" Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ginny snogging from the other side of the table. The food came then and they ate and chated almost like they were at Hogwarts again. They apparated back to the Burrow. "Thank you Harry that was a very nice date." Ginny said as they arrived back. "Ginny wait, I want to walk in the garden. Care to join me?" "Sure" Ginny replied and they headed toward the gazebo. The gazebo was lined with candles and soft music was playing. "Harry, what is all this?" Ginny asked a smile spreading across her face. Harry leaned forward and whispered in her ear "This is our own Yule Ball Ginny. I missed a chance to ask the girl of my dreams to dance once and I won't miss it again." He took her waist and began to dance to the music. Harry spun her and when she was facing away from him he dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring. Ginny's mouth dropped as she whirled back around. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you so much and I have since sixth year. It would be a great honour if you would marry me?" By this time tears were streaming down Ginny's face and she managed to say "Of course I'll marry you Harry." And with that Harry slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. **Meanwhile...** "Thank you Ron, that was a lovely date." Hermione said as she headed toward the Burrow. "I fancy a walk in the garden 'Mione, want to come?'" "Alright Ronald, and why'd you call me 'Mione?" "Cause thats my nickname for you 'Mione" and they walked to the pond in silence. When they stopped and sat down Hermione spoke "The pond, my favorite reading spot here, how did you know?" " I know cause back in our Hogwarts years I used to watch you read from my bedroom window. I never came out here though, cause I thought of it as your place." Ron said blushing. "I don't know if thats cute or creepy." Hermione said turning to look at the Burrow. Thats when she heard the music. Ron was out on a platform in the middle of the pond and floating towards her. "I realized 'Mione that I never apologised for how I acted at the Yule Ball, and I'm sorry. I hope the most beautiful girl at the ball will save the last dance for me?" Ron grabbed her hand and lead her to the platform. The song ended and Ron made his move. He bent down on one knee and got out the ring "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you and now I'm brave enough to admit that I can't imagine life without you, would you marry me?" Ron said. " Yes Ronald." Hermione said tears forming in her eyes. Ron kissed her then hard and she well she let him.

Harry was sitting on the sofa with his arm around Ginny when Ron and Hermione walked in the Burrow. "Harry, Ginny, Ron and I are engaged!" Hermione said plopping down next to Harry on the Sofa. "Congrats guys. Harry and I are engaged as well. Wait what?" A smirk played across Harry's face. "Well good that's how we planned it" he said looking at the girls. Hermione replied "Do you mean to say you two planned all this?" "Well yeah. Ron did most of it actually, he got the reservations at the restaurant and it was his idea to propose in the garden. I just helped out a bit." Harry said. "Wow Ron, I'm proud of you." Hermione said as she and Ron went up the stairs to bed. Harry smiled as he and Ginny followed them.

The next morning the four of them went to the small cottage over the hill to tell the Weasleys the news. Mrs. Weasley answered the door and lead them into the sitting room. The whole rest of the Weasley family was there too. Ron went for it then " Attention family, I am pleased to inform you that Hermione and I are engaged." All the Weasley's started talking at once. Mrs. Weasley started to cry and hugged both twice. Mr. Weasley congratulated the couple and Fleur (who is three months pregnant) went to admire Hermione's ring. "Can I have your attention? I would like to say that Ginny and I are engaged as well." Harry said and another uproar started. Harry swore he heard Mrs. Weasley saying that her babies have grown up too fast.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wedding Bells**

 **Yay next chapter**

 **Please review and follow**

 **6 months later**

Harry woke up to the sound of the Weasley family attempting to set up a tent for the wedding. His wedding. Today was the day he married Ginny, today Ron married Hermione. He went downstairs to find Ron. He found Ron sitting at the kitchen table with a large plate of eggs and a cup of tea. "Where are the girls?" he asked, grabbing some eggs and sitting next to Ron. "They went to Mum's place, said they had to start getting ready." Ron said. "There are still five hours left till the wedding." Harry said confused. "I know but girls are crazy." "Agreed mate".

 **4 hours later**

Harry was just about to put on his Gryffindor tie, when Ron walked in. Ron was surprisingly already in his dress robes, tie and all. "Harry, I can't find Neville. He was supposed to be giving all the flowers to Mum, but he's not in the garden." Just then there was knock on the door and Neville Longbottom stood in the doorway. "Neville!" Harry and Ron screamed in unison. "Hey, Harry, Ron. Honestly I was a bit scared when Harry asked me to be his best man. 'Thought something happened to Ron. But I got it when Ron asked me if I still had my Gryffindor tie." Neville said as he entered the room, and began tying his tie.

Hermione was about finished with Ginny's hair when there was a knock on the door, Hermione opened to find with the thirty minute warning. "Ugh where is Luna, she is the maid of honour and we need her." Hermione said with annoyance. "I'm sure she'll be here. just calm down Hermione." Ginny replied, at that moment the door burst open and in walked Luna Lovegood. "Luna!" the girls chorused in perfect unison as they ran to hug her. "Ginny, Hermione, it's been too long, I hope that the nargles haven't gotten you." Luna said. "Oh and have you heard the news? Neville and I are engaged and he is going to be the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts!" She exclaimed. "Well thats great Luna but I have to go find Ron, he wants to give me brotherly advice, whatever that means." Ginny said looking a bit scared. " I'll come with you, I want to talk to Harry one last time as his best friend. cause now I will be his sister in law." Hermione replied standing up.

Ginny found Ron in the garden. "Ron, I'm here for your brotherly advice." she said as she entered the garden. Ron's jaw dropped when he saw his younger sister. She was wearing a pure white dress, it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was tight until her hips where it puffed out into a full skirt. She had a scarlet ribbon tied around her waist, and the whole dress shimmered slightly. Ginny's Weasley red hair was pinned at the front and then cascaded down her back in ringlets. "You look wow, Harry is going to cry." Ron said as soon as the initial shock wore off. "Thanks" Ginny said looking up at her brother. "Look I just wanted to give you this." he said pulling a book out of his pocket. "No matter how much it pains me, I think you will find it useful." He handed her the book and she read the title _A Witch's Guide to Wooing Famous Wizards In Bed._ "Really Ronald? So mature. Plus I think we both know that I won't have a problem with that." Ginny said and stormed off.

Hermione found Harry in Ron's room at the burrow. "You look a bit nervous Harry, are you alright?" she asked as she entered the room." I'm fine Herm.." Harry stopped mid sentence when he saw Hermione. "Whoa. Ron is gonna freak" he said gobsmacked. "Thank you Harry." Hermione replied. She was wearing a bright white lace dress that hugged her body and the fell into a full skirt. A gold ribbon was tied around her waist, and her normally rowdy curls were tied up in a neat knot on the top of her head, a few loose curls fell around her face. "I just wanted to give you this." Harry said handing her a book, she looked down and read the title _A Witch's Guide to Stubborn Wizards in Bed._ "Very mature Harry. I have obviously read up on the topic and I will be going now." with that she left a very disgusted Harry sitting on Ron's bed.

Guests started to arrive and Harry and Ron walked down the aisle to the altar to get the wedding started. Then the music started and Neville and Luna walked down the aisle, to start the bridal procession. When they got to the end of the aisle and took their places next to Harry and Ron. Then the Minister said " Witches and Wizards please rise for the arrival of the brides." The whole crowd stood as Mr. Weasley appeared at the end of aisle with Hermione and Ginny. Harry's heart skipped a beat, Ginny looked by far the best she ever had. Harry felt tears start streaming down his face, he was going to marry Ginny. Ron looked down to the end of the aisle where Hermione was. He felt like he was going to faint. Hermione looked even prettier than she did at the Yule Ball, and this time it was ten times better because she was his. Ron looked over to see Harry crying and his eyes began to fill with tears. When they reached the altar Mr. Weasley kissed both girls on the cheek and sat down next to Mrs. Weasley. ( who had been crying since the morning.) "Would both couples please join hands for the saying of the vows, and the exchanging of rings." the Minister said as both couples joined hands. "Mr. Potter please vow your love to Miss. Weasley." Harry took a deep breath and started, " Ginevra Molly Weasley, honestly I think I have been in love with you since sixth year. This is a dream come true. When I first started to fancy you I thought it would never work. For one thing you're my best mate's sister. But I realized that none of that matters, because I love you. I love you and one day you are going to give me the one thing I have never had, a family, and for that I am forever grateful." Harry finished. By this time not only was Ginny crying but the majority of the guests were too. "Miss. Weasley, please vow your love to ." the Minister said. " Harry James Potter, I never thought that my schoolgirl crush would turn into us getting married. I have been in love with you since 5th year. I know that this is hard cause I'm Ron's sister, but I don't care I love you Harry. And you always have a family with me." Ginny finished, tears streaming down her face, as Harry squeezed her hand. "Mr. Weasley please vow your love to Miss. Granger." the Minister said to Ron. Ron took a breath and started " Hermione Jean Granger, I never thought this moment would happen. You are the smartest, most clever, and beautiful witch I know. I have loved you for a very long time and I thought you should know that I've fancied you since third year. I'm sorry for all the times I have broken your heart and I will try my best never to do it again. I love you." He finished. Hermione who had already been crying, could barely control her sobbing. "Miss. Granger please vow your love to ." the Minister said trying not to cry himself. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I love you. I always will no matter how many times you break my heart, something always brings me back to you. I have fancied you since third year as well. I love you so much and I don't know what else I can say besides I love you Ron." Hermione finished and fell into Ron's arms. " Now for the official ring giving. Do you Harry James Potter take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to for as long as you both shall live?" the Minister asked. "I do." Harry said sliding the ring onto Ginny's finger. "And do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded wizard to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" the Minister said again. "I do." Ginny said sliding a ring onto Harry's finger. " Very well. Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" the Minister repeated. "I do." Ron said sliding a ring onto Hermione's finger. "And do you Hermione Jean Granger take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wizard to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Hermione said sliding a ring on Ron's finger. "Very well, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley you may kiss your brides." the Minister finished smiling. The two couples kissed and the Minister waved his wand to seal the Wedding Vow in place. With that the two couples ran down the aisle and back to the Burrow.

The reception was in a large tent set up on the Burrow's front lawn. It was decorated with the Gryffindor colors and the Weird Sisters were playing near the dance floor. George Weasley got up on stage and announced "Please turn your attention to the dance floor where the two couples will be forced to do the first dance." Harry took Ginny by the waste and began to dance. "So what did Ron get you for the wedding?" Harry whispered in her ear. "He got me a book called _A Witch's Guide to Wooing Famous Wizards In Bed._ " Ginny said in his ear. "Well I don't think you're going to have any issues with that Gin. We can test my little theory out later tonight." Harry whispered in her ear as he spun her. Meanwhile… "So what did Harry get you as a wedding gift?" Ron asked as he began to dance. " He got me a book." Hermione replied. " What exactly is this book called?" Ron asked raising one eyebrow. "If you must know its called _A Witch's Guide to Stubborn Wizards In Bed._ " Hermione said a sly smile playing across her face. "Well you can see if that books tricks work later Mrs. Weasley." Ron said winking leaving Hermione on the dance floor shocked. A few minutes later both couples were sitting in the garden, trying to get some peace and quiet when a familiar voice said "Well congratulations, Harry, Ron." Harry and Ron spun around to find Draco Malfoy sitting on the bench across from them. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING AT MY WEDDING MALFOY?" Ron said angrily. "I'm here to thank you for saving my life a year ago." Draco said. The two couples looking shocked. "Owl me if you would like to have a firewhiskey at the Leaky Caldron. Oh and I will be getting married on August 28th at the Manor and you all are welcome to attend." Draco finished getting up and he spoke when he reached the gate " Oh and Weasley, I will never go in the Drawing room again." and with that he left the garden.

That night when they got back to the Burrow things took a turn down Dirty lane. Harry was lying in bed when Ginny got into bed next to him, he noticed without any clothing on. She smiled and Harry said " Well now we know you definitely do not need that book Gin." Ginny just smiled and began to snog him senseless. Ron was sitting in bed when suddenly a very underdressed Hermione was snogging him. "Yeah I don't think I'll need you to use Harry's present." Ron said winking. "It's okay Ronald we all know I won't ever need that book." she winked.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Best Mistake Ever**

 **6 months later**

 **A/n Hope yall enjoy. Please review**

Ginny came downstairs one morning feeling like she was going to puke her guts out. "Hermione I don't feel well this morning." She said sitting down on the sofa. "Again? This is the third time this week. And you're usually better in the afternoon." Hermione replied handing her a cup of tea. " I know Mum says that it's probably just a virus, but I'm not sure she's right. I've been sick every morning for three days." Ginny said sighing. "Ginny I've just realized you're only sick in the morning. It could be morning sickness, Ginny you could be pregnant!" Hermione said a look of realization coming over her face. " That could be it. But I mean what am I going to do if it is? I'm eighteen I'm not ready to be a Mum." Ginny replied worry playing across her face. "Well, we will worry about that if you are pregnant. Now let's head over to your Mum's she'll have a spare pregnancy potion." Hermione said leading Ginny out the door.

A few minutes later they were knocking on the door of the small cottage. "Oh Hermione, Ginny how lovely to see you. Do come in." Mrs. Weasley said shutting the door behind them. "What can I help you with girls?" she asked settling down in an armchair. " Mum, you know how I haven't been feeling well the past few days? Well I only feel sick in the mornings and Hermione thinks it's morning sickness, as in I could be pregnant." Ginny babbled. "Ginny, dear Hermione is quite right. Now I have a potion you can take to check." Mrs. Weasley said hugging her daughter and rummaging through a kitchen cabinet. "Ah, here we are. Drink this, if your hand turns green then you are indeed pregnant and if it turns red then you are not." Mrs. Weasley instructed handing a bottle to Ginny. Ginny drowned the potion and the three women waited a few seconds for the results. Slowly Ginny's hand began to glow green and fade. "Oh no. I am pregnant. I'm not ready for this. Harry and I agreed that we should wait a year before trying to have children. I'm eighteen years old and he's only nineteen. And Ron is going to Harry for real this time, and I'm raising a kid on my own. Mum, I don't know what to do." Ginny was crying at this point. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione hugged her and then Mrs. Weasley said "I was about your age when I found out I was going to have Bill. I was worried but your father assured me everything would be okay and it was." she finished. At which point Hermione said " It's okay Ginny. I will make sure Ronald does not kill Harry. And I will help you and Harry out any time you need, seeing as I will be the child's Aunt." she finished smiling. "Thanks Hermione." Ginny said feeling happy for the first time that day. "More Grandbabies. I'm so excited! Little Victoire is only one and Fleur is expecting their second. Angelina has twins on the way!. They will all be at Hogwarts together." Mrs. Weasley choused entusacticly as she lead the two girls out the door.

Harry came home to the smells of chicken and treacle tart. He knew something was up because Ginny and Hermione didn't just make their husbands favorite foods. Ron flooed in just after him took one sniff and said " Yes, chicken." and both boys headed to the dining room. Once there they took their seats. Remembering that Ginny was sick, Harry asked "You feeling better Gin?" taking her hand. "Yes, now that I know what's going on." Ginny replied trying not to smile. "Well what's going on then?" Ron asked taking a sip of wine. "Nothing to major. I'm not sick, I'm pregnant." Ginny said smiling up at Harry. Ron spit out his wine and jumped from his seat. "WHAT? BLOODY HELL HARRY, YOU KNOCKED UP MY LITTLE SISTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ron yelled pulling out his wand. Hermione disarmed him in a flash and sat him down. "That's wonderful Ginny. I have always wanted to be a father." Harry replied calmly pulling Ginny into his arms. "Well I guess it's not too bad. As long as the kid doesn't call me Uncle Ronnie." Ron said crossing his arms. "That's better Ronald." Hermione muttered. "Well I think it's best if Ginny and I go to bed now." Harry said pulling Ginny to their bedroom. Once there Ginny fell apart, "I'm sorry Harry. I know that we weren't expecting this for a while, and I-I know Ron is mad at you now, and we are so young, and I don't know if can afford this, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ginny finished, sobbing. Harry pulled her into his arms and said, " You don't have to apologise, Ginny. It takes two to make a baby. I couldn't care less about the timing. I know that we are still young, but the family will help out. I'm so excited Gin, I have a family now. Ron will get over it, he knows how much this means to the both of us. And don't worry about money we can afford the baby" Harry said rubbing her back softly. " Okay." Ginny said and drifted off to dreamland.

A few days later the various members of the Weasley family gathered at the Burrow for the family dinner. The family talked about quidditch until the food was severed. At this point Harry and Ginny stood up. "Guy's Ginny and I have an announcement to make." The whole family stopped eating and looked up at the couple. "Harry and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant." Ginny said and the whole family went crary. "I knew that you had knocked her up Potter." George said shaking his hand and winking. All the girls hugged Ginny. Telling the family worked out better than expected.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: James or Lily? 6 months later**

 **Hi sorry for not updating. School has been keeping me very busy. But I MAY NOT UPDATE BECAUSE I AM GOING TO START A DRACO/ASTORIA FIC**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine**

Ginny was sitting in the waiting area for the Witches Department at St. Mungo's she had an appointment and was waiting for Harry. She looked up from _Witch Weekly_ long enough to see a which with familiar bushy brown hair walking out of the Healer office. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" the witch spun around to face Ginny " Oh hello Ginny, I um well I'm and I have been trying ever since you said you were." Hermione said a sly smile crossing her face. "That's great Hermione, our children will be in the same year at Hogwarts!" Ginny replied, not noticing Harry behind her. "WHAT? Hermione's pregnant?" both girls whirled around to see a shocked Harry who had just spoken and a speechless Ron. "Yes Harry, I am. And I'm sorry Ron, I didn't want you to find out this way." Hermione said smile fading. Ron just kissed his wife. "Oh 'Mione I'm so happy. Just think another Gryffindor Weasley for Hogwarts." Hermione smiled and the couple walked out the door. At that moment a Healer called "Potter, Ginevra" and Harry and Ginny walked into the exam room. A Healer walked in moments later "Good Morning, Mr. and . My name is Healer Patil and I will be your delivery witch and Healer" the women said. "Pavarti?" Harry and Ginny said in unision. "Harry, Ginny! Yes, I haven't seen you in ages! Congratulations! You must be married and wow, I must have been in India when it happened." Pavarti finished. Hugging the both of them. "Good to see you to Pavarti." Ginny said. "Now let's get on with the appointment." She waved her wand over Ginny's belly and look at the baby. "Well your little boy is very healthy Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Parvati said smiling. "Harry it's a boy"! screamed Ginny flinging herself at her husband. "I heard Gin, I'm so excited" Harry replied from his wife's arms. Harry and Ginny walked out of St. Mungo's hand in hand.

" HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET UP THIS INSTANT!" was the first thing Harry heard the next morning. Bleary eyed he reached for his glasses and put them on. Ginny was above him, clearly furious, holding up what seemed to be a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. "WHY IS THE FRONT PAGE OF THE PROPHET A PICTURE OF US AT 'S AND WHY DOES THE HEADLINE READ _HARRY POTTER, STARTING AN ARMY OF POTTERS?_?" A very angry Ginny questioned. "Calm down Gin, I promise I didn't tell anyone! We are the only people that know. I don't know how this got out." Harry calmly replied. He was secretly just as upset as Ginny. "Fine, but I will find out who else knows, and a bat bogey hex to arse should be an adequate punishment." Ginny finished, heading out of the room. Harry followed her down stairs and into the living room.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene in the living room. A very somber Ron was supporting a nearly hysterical Hermione, Mrs. Weasley trying to comfort the both of them, and Ginny talking in hushed tones with Mr. Weasley in the corner. Harry simply went to the other side of Hermione to support her, and signalled to Ginny to follow. He led his best friends into the garden and sat them down on a bench. "Would one of you please tell me what is going on?" he said calmly. This statement send Hermione into another fit of tears and lead Ron to try and comfort her. Harry looked to Ginny for the answer. " Well um, Hermione miscarried, they lost the baby." As soon as the words left her mouth, Harry understood, he would react the same way if he lost a child. "I'm so sorry, Ron, Hermione, I want you to know that this isn't either of your fault. Hermione, you took good care of yourself from day one, and Ron you did a fantastic job of supporting Hermione and the baby. Do not blame yourselves it will only make things worse. I love you both, and am here when you need me." Harry said sadly, grabbing Ginny's hand and leaving his friends alone.

When Harry and Ginny had left Hermione spoke up. "I'm sorry, Ron. I know how much you wanted this baby an and it makes me wonder if I can even have children. What if I can't?" she said dissolving into tears. "Hermione, don't you even think that. The healer said that we can both have children. Yes I wanted the baby, but I want the next one too. We can't give up on trying. And if it doesn't work out, there are plenty of children that were orphaned in the war that need homes, maybe we could adopt some of those children." Ron said pulling his wife into his arms. "Okay. Do you think we could wait a year or two? Just so that Harry and Ginny can have their time and we have ours?" she replied sadly. "Anything for you 'Mione" Ron replied intertwining his hand in hers and heading back to the Burrow.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the drawing room having tea, to let Ron and Hermione have a moment to themselves. Finally Ginny spoke "Not that I mind just sitting and having tea Harry, but I think we should do something productive. I've been thinking that since we know the baby's gender now, we should come up with a name." Harry knew what he wanted to name his son, but he also knew that Ginny may not agree. "Gin, I want to name him after my dad. But if you don't like the idea we don't have to name him James." Harry said worried. Ginny's face lit up at the idea. "Harry, of course we can name him after your dad. I was thinking we could name him after Sirius, but I like James as well." Ginny replied, much to Harry's delight. "Well then it's settled, we will name him James Sirius Potter." Harry replied grinning. "We better warn Mcgonagall now, only merlin knows what kind of trouble he'll get into at Hogwarts." Ginny said winking.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: James Sirius Potter

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my bestie. Sorry for taking almost a year to update! I've been super busy at school.

Three months later…

Harry woke up to the sound of a small scream. His green eyes flew open and he reached for his wand and glasses. He slid the glasses on and saw Ginny, sitting up in bed clutching her very pregnant stomach. "HARRY I-I THINK MY WATERS JUST BROKE" Ginny screamed. "Gin calm down. I'm going to floo your Mum and we can go straight from there to Mungo's" Harry replied leaping into action. He picked up his wife, grabbed the bag from the corner, flew down the stairs and jumped into the fire place screaming "Weasley Cottage".

Harry stepped out of the fire place to see the entire Weasley family sitting in the living room. "What is everyone doing here? We just flooed to get Molly, Ginny's gone into labour."panted Harry. "Ron and Hermione heard a small scream in the night and patroused eveyone to meet here, they expected that you'd show up soon and that the baby is coming." George explained. "Sorry, mate but I don't care right now, my son is on his way and we need to get to St. Mungo's." Harry said hurriedly. And at that the whole Weasley family piled into the fire place and flooed to the hospital

Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley family arrived at St. Mungo's just in time. Mrs. Weasley ran up to the receptionist and told her "My daughter's waters just broke, we need a room and a delivery wizard." "Right away ma'am" the witch at the counter repiled. She lead the whole family to one of the delivery sweets and told them that a delivery witch would be right with them.

Trying to keep Ginny calm was proving to be a harder task than Harry thought it would be. With the whole Weasley family in the room it was quite loud and chaotic when the delivery witch enterd the room. "Excuse me, my name is Healer Patil and I will be helping you out today. I am also sorry to inform you that only three other people besides the labouring mother are allowed in the delivery room." Said Pavarti Patil as she enterd the room. The whole family greeted her. "Ginny gets to decide who she wants to stay with her." Pavarti said. Ginny ground her teeth at a contraction that had just hit. "I want Harry, and Mum of course, and Hermione can stay as well." Ginny said and the rest of the family left the small room. "Alright now, Ginny I need to examine you to determine how many centimeters dilated you are, is that okay?" Pavarti asked. Ginny nodded yes. "Ginny it looks as though you are about five centimeters dilated." "Ugh only half way" cried Ginny, clearly in pain. "Oh Ginny dear it's going to be okay. Just remember that when this is over you will have a beautiful baby boy to love." Mrs. Weasley told Ginny. "I know Mum but it just hurts a lot." Ginny replied. "If you would like I could bring you some gas and air." Pavarti added. But Ginny was moaning because of a very strong contraction was hitting her. "I think that would be great." Harry replied. Pavarti grabbed the mouth piece and attached it to the tube. Then she handed the tube to Ginny. "Ginny you need to take deep breaths on the gas and air." Hermione said soothingly.

Parvati thought that Ginny had been progressing nicely and asked to examine her again. "Good news Ginny, you are ten centimeters dilated, you are ready to push. I need you to hold Harry and your Mum's hands and Hermione you should hold the gas for you. On your next contraction I need you to push hard into your bum." Pavarti coached Ginny. After a few pushes Harry said " Almost there Ginny I can see his head." Then after another long half an hour of pushing a cry was heard in the room. "He's here Gin" Harry said with tears in his eyes. "Harry would you like to cut his cord?" Parvati said handing him the scissors. Harry cut the cord and Pavarti handed the baby to Ginny. "You can hold him for a second and then I need to clean up the both of you". Tears were streaming down the faces of all in the room as little James was passed to Harry. Pavarti then cleaned up Ginny and baby James. " I'll go and get the rest of the family for you." And with that she left the room.

When the Weasley family entered the small room what they saw made them happier than they had been in years. They saw a orphan gain the one thing he never had, a family. Harry, Hermione and greeted the family. Harry then stood up with his son in his arms and cleared his throat. " I want to thank you. Today I thought I was getting the one thing I've never had, a family. But I realized that I have one. You have all been my family and for that I am grateful. I never want my son to grow up the way I had too. So I ask you to give him the family and love you have given me." He said and passed James to Hermione. Ginny spoke then "Also we have decided to name him James Sirius Potter. We have also chosen Ron and Hermione to be his god parents". Hermione's face lit up with joy when Ginny said that and hugged Harry. James was passed around amongst his family. The next generation had begun.


End file.
